For the Love of Her Father
by LadyCizzle
Summary: Grace loved her mother but she refused to let her hurt Danno again.  No, the time for her to take a stand was now.  Futurefic, slight slash and one-shot.


**Summary: Hello fellow readers it is I, LadyCizzle and I am back once more with a brand new story. I wrote this about a week and a half ago but after Monday's night episode I decided I really needed to post it. Not going to bore you with any life updates, just gonna let you read. Hope you like it. Enjoy. ****

* * *

**

Warning: Slash McDanno pairing and while the story focuses more on Rachel and Grace, Steve and Danny are mentioned and make an appearance, together. And just like last time no beta so if you find any mistakes just let it go. Don't tell me about missing commas or run on sentences because nine times out of ten I'm not going to care or do anything about it.

* * *

Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned this show it would so not be aired on CBS. More like Cinemax.

* * *

**For The Love of Her Father**

* * *

Grace was three when she tried to say Daddy but said Danno instead. It became a runny joke between the two of them as well as a term of endearment.

She was five when she realized that her parents hated each other more than they hated anyone else.

She was six when they divorced and the scuffling began but she didn't mind. At least she didn't have to hear them fighting anymore. Well, not as much.

At seven her mother remarried and informed her that they were going to move to Hawaii. That's where Step-Stan had to be for his newest building venture. Grace didn't want to leave her home, friends, or her father but she didn't have a choice. Without even asking her what she wanted she was boarded on a plane and flown nearly five thousand miles away.

A month later her father moved to Hawaii to be closer to her. It was the best birthday present she ever had.

That was the same year she discovered that she could her Danno's job was more dangerous than she realized. But he did what he had to to protect her and everyone else on the island and that made her love him even more.

At nine she knew that her father found his soul mate in the form of his partner Lt. Commander Steven J. McGarrett. So when they sat her down and told her their plans to live together she simply rolled her eyes as if to say 'duh' and hugged them both.

She was eleven when Danny and Steve got married and it was there that she saw her father smile a smile so bright she literally thought she would go blind from it. It made her heart swell with happiness and pride to see him like that.

And at twelve she realized that her mother, someone she loved more than anything, could be a selfish bitch still intent on making her daddy miserable. She wasn't about to let that happen again.  


* * *

  
Grace danced around the room while getting her bag together for her weekend at Danny and Step-Steve's place. They would be there to pick her in a few moments and she had to make sure she had everything she needed. She was in the process of trying to pick out which bathing suit she should wear for the beach the next afternoon when her mother knocked on her door. "Come in," she yelled out over the music before walking over to the radio to turn it down.

Rachel walked into the room and leaned against the wall. "Are you almost ready dear?"

"Yeah almost. Still trying to determine which bathing suit to wear that will freak dad out the least," Grace replied as she held up an orange and red two piece and a light blue one piece covered with white flowers. "You know how he is."

"Yes I do," Rachel sighed, rolling her eyes. "He is adamant on keeping you his little girl forever."

"Yeah. Think I'm going to go with the blue. Don't want to freak him out to much," she grinned as she placed the bathing suit in her bag. Looking up at her mother she noticed the other woman was staring at her, a sad frown on her face. In that moment she knew something was wrong. "Mom do you need something," she asked.

Rachel gave her daughter a faint smile and nodded. "Actually yes. There's something I need to tell you," Rachel all but whispered as she walked over to her daughter's bed and sat down. Wordlessly, she patted the mattress and gestured for Grace to join her.

She did as she was silently told, taking up the space beside her mother. They stared at each other for a few moments. "Are you pregnant?" Grace blurted out suddenly. "Because if you are I'm totally cool with it."

"No darling I'm not pregnant," replied Rachel, taking Grace's hand. "It's about Stanley."

"Are you getting a divorce?" Now she was worried and confused.

"No, no divorce either. Stan is thinking about opening another hotel and just like the one he built in Hawaii he wants to oversee the development of it."

"Yeah but now I really don't understand."

Rachel let out a soft breath and spoke. "He wants to open the hotel in London."

"Wait a minute are you trying to tell me that you want us to move to England."

"Well yes, if Stan decides to open this new hotel we can't very well stay here while he lives there."

She stood up from the bed and ran her hands through her hair. Taking a deep breath, she crossed her arms and lightly bit her bottom lip. Grace stayed in this position for a few moments before she shook her head. "No."

"No."

"That's what I said. No," she replied again even more defiantly than before. "No to moving to London and no to everything else you're about to say."

"Don't you take that tone with me young lady-"

"What tone? Or you mean this tone, the one I'm using now because you've just told me that you want me to move I don't even know how many miles away from everything that I know. The place you dragged me to to begin with."

"Grace it's not that big of deal. You wouldn't be there for more than a year."

"More than a year," she shrieked a little louder than she intended but shrieked none the less. "Are you even listening to yourself." By this time she knew her hands were flailing everywhere, a habit she picked up from her father, but she didn't care. Her mother was really starting to piss her off. "My entire life is here. My friends, school, Dad and Steve. Not to mention Aunt Kono and Uncle Chin. I can't…no I won't leave them behind just because you want to follow Stan around," she spat.

Now it was Rachel's turn to stand up and glare at her daughter. "Stan is your stepfather and you will treat him with as much respect as you give me, your father, or any other adult," she hissed.

"Well then how about you treat me with the same respect. If you want to leave and be with Step-Stan then be my guest but I'm not leaving."

"Grace you're being unreasonable-"

"I am not being unreasonable," Grace shrieked again, pacing as she continued to talk. "God mom you can't keep doing this. You can't just uproot me whenever you want to make dad's life hell."

"Don't take that tone with me young lady," sniped Rachel. "I'm your mother."

"And I'm not stupid," Grace snapped back. "I never have been. I know the real reason we moved to Hawaii in the first place."

A scowl covered Rachel's face as she tried to figure out exactly what her daughter meant. With her facial expressions changing every microsecond and her hands flying everywhere it was hard to tell. Well her last was Williams after all. "What are you talking about?" she finally asked.

"That night, when Stan first brought up the idea of moving to Hawaii he told you that he wouldn't, not if you really didn't want too. He was going to give it up for you but you told him you wouldn't let him do that."

"How do you know about that?"

Grace frowned. "You thought you put me to bed but I woke up to get a glass of water. You never even knew I was awake."

"Well that doesn't matter Grace because I meant what I said. I didn't want Stan to not do something because I wanted him too."

"You wanted dad to give up being a cop."

"That's different," Rachel barked at her daughter. "He put his life at risk for strangers when he had a family waiting for him at home."

"You tried to change him and when he didn't bend to your will you did everything you could to make his life miserable. That's why you moved us to Hawaii. Not because you wanted to be with Stan but because you wanted to cause him as much pain as he caused you," Grace finally revealed angrily. Her chest was heaving as she tried to calm herself down. She was never one for yelling, especially at her parents or other adults but she needed her mother to understand how she felt. How she'd been feeling and never wanted to feel again. "Because of your hate I got caught in the middle. Well you know what mom the middle sucks and I am not going to be stuck anymore."

She inhaled sharply. "What are you saying?"

The hands came down and were placed firmly on her hips. "I'm saying that if you want to move to London with Step-Stan be my guest but I'm not going," she expressed firmly.

"And where do you propose you'll live?"

"With dad and Steve," Grace replied, rolling her eyes. "Danno is my father, they have the space, and they are perfectly capable of taking care of me."

"Did you forget how dangerous their job is? If you're living with them on a permanent bases you could get hurt."

"Please Steve is like a ninja," she smirked with another eye roll. "He could take out like fifty bad guys without even breaking a sweat and don't get me started on dad."

Rachel tried to reach out and embrace her daughter only to have shy away. "Honey think about what you're saying-"

Grace waved her hand, interrupting her mother in process. "I have and I meant every word. If you try to take me away from dad again I will never forgive you."

She opened her mouth to respond but instead she found no words. Her daughter had just told her that if given a choice she would choose her father or her. It broke her heart to hear those words but she had no one but herself to blame. From an early age Rachel taught Grace how to be independent with a mind of her own. Now it seemed her daughter was taking the lessons to heart.

'Mr. Williams and Mr. McGarrett has arrived.'

The sound of Melinda, the maid, over the intercom system forced the mother and daughter to stop their conversation. "I'll go let them in," Rachel finally replied after a few moments. "You finish getting ready." She turned to leave when Grace grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Mom you have to let this go," Grace whispered to her mother. "Danno's happy now, really happy and I can't let you make him miserable anymore."

Rachel remained silent as she made her way out of Grace's room and down the stairs. As she moved closer to the entry way she could see Danny standing there smiling and whispering something into Steve's ear. Steve let out a soft chuckled and smiled back.

"Hello Danny, Commander McGarrett."

The two men moved away from each other and Steve gave Rachel a nod and a smile. Danny on the other hand let out a huff before speaking. "Rachel," he mumbled in response.

She turned to walk away but quickly remembered what her daughter had just said. Grace had given her crystal clear instructions. Change or risk losing her. Rachel couldn't afford to lose her daughter's love as well. Maybe it was time she let go of her pettiness and show Danny and Steve a little bit of kindness. "Grace will be down in a minute but I would just like to say that you look well," she smiled politely. "Both of you."

Danny and Steve looked at each confused. Usually Rachel would just say a quaint hello in her haughty English accent and a scowl before scuffling them out of the door with Grace. This time she was actually smiling and being nice. To say it peaked their curiosity would be an understatement.

"Thank-you," replied Steve while Danny stood there, mouth gapped and staring intently as if to see what game his ex-wife was playing.

"What's wrong," Danny finally asked in the same tone his daughter had used only a few minutes earlier. "Why you being all nice to me and Steve?"

"There's no reason behind it Daniel. I just thought that it was time for me to let go of all my repressed anger and pettiness and be civil towards you."

"Is this some kinda of joke? I'm being Punk'd aren't I," asked Danny as he began looking around the room.

"No Danny this isn't a joke," Rachel replied, shaking her head. "I've come to realize that my attitude towards you and Steven is altering Grace's perception of me and I don't like it."

A speechless Danny isn't what either of them expects and when the silence started to become too deafening, Steve softly bumped his arm into Danny's shoulder. Forcing the other man to speak.

"Wow...that's just...wow," he responds, still overcome with shock. "Really." When Rachel gave him a nod Danny was almost rendered speechless again. "That's awesome."

They adults didn't say anything else Grace came flying down the stairs and over to her fathers.

"Step-Steve. Danno," she called out, her and her bag bouncing wildly.

"Who's ready for Friday movie madness?" Danny asked with a smile as he pulled Grace into a tight hug.

"Me if I get to pick the movies," she grinned back, pulling out of the hug and moving to over to Steve.

Steve grinned. "And what movies might those be?" he asked the budding teenager.

"Only the last two installments of Die Hard," Grace replied as if the answer was obvious.

Danny laughed and kissed the top of Grace's head who was now the same height as him. "And that is why I love you because you don't force your dad to watch sappy chick flicks."

"Nope. I'm saving those for next week."

"You're killing me here baby. "

She shrugged and grinned even harder. "I do what I can. Now come help me get the rest of my stuff so we can go." Grace didn't even wait for her father to respond as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

The departure of Danny and Grace let Steve and Rachel alone, awkwardness threatening to smother them if they didn't say anything. Finally it was Steve who decided to break the silence.

"So," he started, clearing his throat. "That's really nice, what you're trying to do with Danny. It's a good thing."

"Yeah," replied Rachel, nodding. "I suppose it's time for me to grow up a little and put the past behind me."

"It's the only way you can move forward," added Steve, smiling softly. "Still, thank you."

Rachel smirked. "Don't grow fond of me yet Commander. It didn't do it just for Danny."

"Then who'd you do it for," Steve asked curious.

The smirk melted off her face as she looked up to see her daughter coming back down the stairs, laughing loudly with her father. "Her," she said with a heartfelt smile. "I did it for her."

* * *

So that's my second Hawaii Five-O fic. First time diving so far into the future but I really wanted to give it a try. Hope you readers liked it and if you did don't be afraid to drop me a review. And don't worry, definitely won't be my last story for this show. Thanks for reading.

Keep it real smooth,

LadyCizzle.


End file.
